


Alone, Finally

by BendyDick



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, really thats about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:06:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendyDick/pseuds/BendyDick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severin and Richard get left home and they finally get some play time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone, Finally

They had to be quiet in case their brother’s got home early. They had to hide themselves in the back of the house and close all the windows. Despite that they were still happy, happy they were trusted alone even for a little bit. 

Richard was already naked by the time Jim closed the front door and Severin undressed on his way to the back, he made sure to hide all the clothes he ripped off. The littler one wasted no time, he shoved Rin against the wall, sunk down to his knees and smiled up at his lover. 

“I want you to use me.” He said softly, the demanding tone in his voice of it didn’t match his typically sweet nature. “I want you to fuck my mouth.” Severin couldn’t refuse that, he smiled and thrust his hips into Richard’s face almost knocking him backwards in surprise. 

They were both hard, aching and needy, they had been since their brother’s told them they’d be alone today. Nothing Rin had came up with in his twisted mind even came close to how his lover looked impaled on his cock, nothing matched how pretty his thin pink lips looked rounded into a big O shape, or the way his dark eyes looked up at him. Richard was perfect. 

Severin moaned when he started to lap at his tip. Jim had taught his younger twin well. He knew all the tricks from humming to the perfect angle to lick across Rin’s cock. Sometimes he felt guilty for reaping what Jim had obviously worked so hard to sew but not today, not when Richard was suckling on his balls and moaning his name. 

He looked so desperate on his knees. He looked like he had been starved for weeks and the only thing that cured his hunger was Severin, was tasting him, feeling him. Rin knew that wasn’t true, he had heard Jim and him in their room last night, but right now was his turn. He took a handful of Rich’s dark hair and pushed him down around his cock, shoving him until his nose tickled across his pelvis bone and he held him there. 

“So close bunny!” He cried as his hips began to shake. “So-so close.” Richard wasn’t even fazed, he continued sucking and being the little slut he so was. He was so gorgeous. He sucked as hard as he could, he was wiggling under Rin’s grasp but they knew each other well enough to know he was fine. The blond came a few seconds later with his fist pushed into his mouth to muffle the scream. 

With a pop Richard pulled off and licked away a little drop off white that had escaped his lips. “Thank you.” He was so pleased with himself, his brown eyes were practically glowing. “Thank you so much.” 

“My turn.” 

Richard blushed and looked down at his hand’s that were covering his crotch, he wasn’t usually shy about his nudity. 

“What is it bunny? Did Jim hurt you, what did he do?” 

“Nothing…” Richard answered looking doe-eyed up at Rin. “I-I alr-ready came.”


End file.
